


Сказка сказок

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Parody, Rating: PG13, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: когда ночь опустила полог на сонную долину, зазвучали истории.
Kudos: 3





	Сказка сказок

**Author's Note:**

> автор оказался до крайности вдохновлен "Пентамероном" Джамбаттисты Базиле и почему-то решил, что может имитировать барокковую стилистику.

И вот, когда владыка-солнце в золоченной своей карете скрылся в пурпурном будуаре заката и, облаченная в бархат тьмы, на небосводе показала свой серебряный лик госпожа наша луна, в таверне «Загадка» у Западной реки осталось пятеро странников, ожидающих ночного парома.

Первым из них был высокий монах-паломник, скрывающий лицо под капюшоном потрепанного серого плаща. Во втором богатый наряд и толстое пузо выдавали купца, преуспевшего в том, чтобы обводить вокруг пальца да оставлять в дураках честных простофиль. Третий с виду казался простым крестьянином, спешащим в теплый дом, прильнуть в пышной груди женушки и отдохнуть от дневных забот у очага, разве что лыс был, как девичья коленка. Лицо четвертого, юноши-мечника, украшала острая бородка, а лукавые глаза его будто выискивали легкой добычи.

Пятой же была девушка, прекрасная, как расписная игрушечка, тонкая, как былинка на ветру, златокудрая, как сама святая Рабона, и кроткая, точно невинная голубка.

Но паром нынче запаздывал, и почтенные путники томились от безделья, отужинав лучшими местными яствами — сухарями да водой.

И тогда юноша поднялся с места и сказал, поклонившись:

— Благородные господа, и вы, сударыня! Негоже столь высокой компании скучать в отсутствии достойной забавы, когда в силах мы сами развлечь себя и приятно, и поучительно.

И юноша с улыбкой изложил свое предложение: по очереди рассказывать истории, леденящие кровь ужасными событиями, коварными предательствами, гнусными интригами и жестокими убийствами.

— Но ежели нашей прекрасной спутнице все это не по душе, ежели ее нежное сердечко сжимается от подобных речей, то мы, конечно, должны забыть о таком развлечении, — добавил мечник, помня об учтивости.  
— Отчего же, — звонко возразила девица, поразив собрание дивными колокольцами своего голоска. — Любовь и смерть всегда идут рука об руку, и редко случается, чтобы страшная сказка обходилась без единого поцелуя влюбленных, разлученных злыми силами. Я охотно послушаю рассказы благородных господ — да и сама могу кое-чего поведать.

На том и порешили, и первой взялась вести речь сама прекрасная дева, ибо всегда и во всем кавалерам стоит уступать дамам, если кавалеры поистине мудры.

— История моя, — начала красавица, — случилась давным-давно. В одной уединенной горной деревне, куда редко добирались торговцы, жил-был пастух, и было у него три дочери, и все три — красавицы и умницы.  
— Как вы, прелесть моя, — ввернул юноша, и девица благосклонно улыбнулась, принимая немудреную похвалу.  
— Однако же, — продолжила прелестная рассказчица, — в глухой этой деревне для таких блистательных дев не было достойного места: только пастухи да лесорубы, овцы на пастбищах да резьба по дереву, а еще морковь да репа в огороде, засолка рыбы да мяса. Целыми днями девицы сидели у окошка и вышивали себе приданое, чем страшно бесили матушку, которая не могла дождаться, когда уже эти бездельницы выйдут замуж, чтобы слезли у нее с шеи. Она уж их и бранила, и колотила, только у сестер были на уме одни наряды да гуляния.

И первые звезды зажглись на темном небосводе, видном в низкое окно, и хозяин убогой таверны, молодой человек, поставил на стол свечу.

— И вот однажды весной, — вела дальше златокудрая рассказчица, — в деревню добрались купцы. И самый молодой, прекрасный, как едва народившийся месяц, заприметил старшую сестру, наливную ягодку, розовый бутон, и тут же посватал ее.  
— Тут и сказочке конец, — перебил купец, расхохотавшись во все горло. — Младшие сестры так ей позавидовали, что сварили ее в козьем молоке?  
— Господь с вами, — удивилась красавица, — что за ужасы? Молодой купец оказался йома и съел ее. Он потом женился на средней, а потом на младшей, совсем молоденькой. Только эта оказалась умнее и воткнула ему в голову топор.

И, сказав это, девица улыбнулась с прелестным лукавством и задула свечу, и кто-то из мужчин охнул, в сердце своем, должно быть, восхваляя рабонского бога за то, что лица скрыла тьма.

И снова подошел хозяин таверны и зажег свечу.

— Таких историй немало, — подал голос купец, подкрутив ус. — И ничего нового или поучительного в них нет, потому что никто, кроме клеймор, не может распознать йома, и ежели мораль вашей сказки, сударыня, в том, чтобы стеречься любого жениха, то так можно всю жизнь провести в койке, обнимая топор вместо теплого муженька. Моя же история о том, как в самом деле оградиться от зла в сей юдоли скорбей.

Слушатели затаили дыхание, однако юный мечник позволил себе недоверчиво хмыкнуть, снискав недовольные взгляды.

— Дело, судари мои, и вы, сударыня, было не в какой-нибудь глухой деревушке, где девицы моются дважды в жизни: при крещении и перед венчанием. Вовсе даже не в такой дыре вершились те дела. При проезжем тракте в давние времена ушлый купец…  
— Навроде вас, сударь! — ввернул крестьянин простодушно.  
— Навроде, мужичок, — миролюбиво согласился рассказчик, огладив густую бороду. — Ушлый купец, отойдя от торговли и передав дело всей жизни сыну, основал постоялый двор. Разный люд останавливался там на отдых: солдаты, у кого меч долог да ум короток, наемные работники и паломники по святым местам, караванщики со всяким добром да простые путники, собравшиеся навестить родню. И место это снискало себе такую добрую славу, так уж его нахваливали, что стало в нем останавливаться на ночлег все больше людей, и в скорости все перестали помещаться в доме, и потихоньку вокруг постоялого двора вырос целый городок, с лавками да мастерскими, тавернами да гостиницами, ратушей да церковью. И многие, кто попадал туда однажды, оставались навсегда или возвращались, чтобы остаться. Но самым приметным было то, что в городке никогда ни одного человека не съели йома. Путники в двух-трех днях пути гибли, прикорнув у добрых хозяев в амбаре, прощались со своими драгоценными кишочками на веки веков, а как же жить без кишочек?

— Уж никак, сударь, — поддакнул крестьянин, — без кишок не побегаешь.  
— Но однажды около города проходила клеймор, дева с кудрями золотыми, как у самой святой Рабоны, прекрасная, как мраморная статуя на фронтоне кафедрального собора, и грозная, как божий гнев. Долго она стояла, глядя на дымоходы и палисады, на заборы и улочки, а потом развернулась и понеслась оттуда со всех ног, будто за ней гналась тысяча чертей, но зачем говорю — «тысяча»? Будто весь ад гнался за нею и сам дьявол тыкал вилами под зад!

Купец, умолкнув, обвел собравшихся взглядом и продолжил в молчании глубоком, как тишина в тысячелетнем склепе:

— А все потому, что в том городе оставались жить только йома, и путников, блюдя свой интерес, у себя дома они не ели. Вот так вот и следует вести дела в нашем суровом и несправедливом мире, судари, и вы, сударыня: лучше всего живется той добыче, которая сама — охотник.

И, надув толстые щеки, купец погасил свечу.

И в тишине, нарушаемой лишь дыханием, послышались отзвуки далекого грома, и, чиркнув кресалом, хозяин таверны в третий раз зажег свечу и ушел в тень.

— Почтенный наш рассказчик, — сказал молодой мечник, изогнув в улыбке полные и сочные, как вишни, губы, — нагнал немало страху, но не робкого десятка тот, кто не раз смотрел смерти в костлявую рожу.

Сквозняк пронесся по трапезной зале, и отсветы колеблющегося пламени сплясали на лице мечника сарабанду.

— Уж вам, господин хороший, про такое известно, — ввернул крестьянин с тем раболепием, что отличает льстивого простолюдина, почуявшего выгоду. — Вы-то великий воин.

Мечник только покосился на беднягу, как на кровососущую вошь, а девица снова засмеялась — будто брызнули в медную тарель серебряные берас.

— Сказка моя, — продолжил мечник, — о простом мужике, у которого в хозяйстве случился убыток, и найдете вы ее, милые мои знакомцы, и вы, сударыня, назидательной сверх всякой меры. Итак, в один год у мужика не уродили поля, и корова сдохла, и куры перестали нестись — словом, хоть в петлю полезай, такая его охватила безнадега да тоска. Но мужик тот оказался крепкий — согнешь, а не сломаешь, такой уж был человек. Так что решил он, что повеситься — нехитрое дело, всегда успеется, а женку да деток малых нужно прокормить, и пошел в лес — добывать пропитание.

— У него же куры остались, — подала красавица-дева голос сладкий, как южная патока. — Отчего он их не съел?  
— Стратегия, сударыня, — учтиво пояснил мечник все с той же обольстительной улыбкой. — Сперва надо съесть чужое, а свое всегда успеется. И пошел мужик в лес, и шел три дня и три ночи, пока не вышел на кровавый след раненого зверя — такого крупного, что отродясь в этих землях такого не видывали. Мужик поначалу струхнул, но после укрепил сердце молитвой святому Мике, покровителю сирых да убогих, и пошел по следу. И к ночи нашел он под старым дубом зверя с раной в груди, и в ране застрял меч. И только обрадованный мужик хотел добить огромного зверя, как тот открыл зубастую пасть да и говорит: «Не губи меня, добрый человек, вынь меч, а я тебе помогать стану». Мужик удивился: чем это ему может помочь косматое отродье, в чешуе да с птичьей головой?

— А вид его мужика не поразил? — снова перебила барышня. — А его любезные речи?

Мечник только засмеялся, погрозил ехидной деве пальцем и продолжил:

— Мужик наш был не только не робкого десятка, но и неглуп. Думает: «Уже скоро ночь, а зверь поистине огромен, и никак мне его одному до дому не дотащить, разве только по частям». И говорит он зверю: «Что же, чудище, могу и помочь, но ты приляг-ка на землю, чтобы я мог упереться как следует и вытащить меч, и дай себя привязать за лапы к деревьям, чтобы ты меня ненароком не убил, когда станешь трепыхаться». Бедного зверя так измучила погоня да рана, что он и согласился. И тогда мужик, хитрая бестия, отрубил ему лапы, сложил их в мешок, а тело сунул в другой, думая, что зверь помер, да так и поволок свое добро домой.

— Не такой уж и большой был зверь, сударь, — ввернул купец, — раз вместился всего в два мешка. Даже йома покрупнее будет.  
— А вы видали? — живо обернулась к купцу дева, и очи ее в свете свечи полыхнули серебром.  
— Что вы, барышня, как можно! Только слыхивал!

И продолжил молодой мечник, простив случайным попутчикам их неучтивые манеры:

— Но когда мужик принес добычу домой, то в смятении обнаружил, что зверь еще жив, а лапы его принялись отрастать снова, как молодая лоза. И увидел тогда, что не чудовище ему попалось, а чистая тебе золотая жила — сколько ни отрежь, снова отрастет. И открыл мужик мясную лавку, а зверя в кандалах держал в погребе, даже жене настрого запретив туда заходить. Дела мужиковы пошли на лад, только сам он мяса не ел и детям не давал, а зверь больше ни слова не промолвил, лишь смотрел на мужика глазами злыми и грустными-прегрустными. А вокруг деревни странные дела стали твориться: то ребенок пропадет, то девка пойдет в лес по грибы — да и найдут ее мертвой, с разорванным пузом. Только в семье мясника тишь да гладь, процветание да радость. И было бы все хорошо, кабы не оправдалось снова написанное во всех мудрых книгах и во всех детских сказках замеченное: женщина — любопытная зверушка. Жене мясника так уж хотелось знать, что муж прячет в погребе — прямо невмоготу стало, не ест, не пьет, только о том и думает. И однажды опоила она своего мужа и господина, сняла с его шеи ключ от погреба и, взяв огарок, спустилась в подземелье. И обезображенный, изуродованный зверь так уж просил ее, так уж умолял, плакал и подвывал, что сердце бабье дрогнуло — отпустила она его, отомкнула цепи. Тут же он разорвал ее в клочья, выел нутро, ворвался в мужиков дом и съел его детей, как они ни пищали да ни ревели, а самого его оставил жить, молвив: «Я тебе помощь предлагал, а ты меня обманул, мучил да истязал, и от плоти моей пошло великое зло по твоей земле — демоны-людожоры, голодом терзаемые, с виду как люди, и вовек им не вывестись». И, сказав так, зверь исчез, а мужик от горя обрил наголо голову и дал обет найти и убить чудовище — и идет по его следу по сей день.

И, сказав это, молодой мечник задул свечу.

И за окнами послышался шорох ливня, и не было в клочке неба ни единой звезды. И хозяин таверны снова зажег свечу, ставшую вполовину меньше.

— Если позволят благородные господа и вы, сударыня, поделиться историей с высоким собранием, то попробую и я усладить ваш слух, — сказал крестьянин, удивив господ вежливой и благоразумной речью. — Все мы опасаемся зла, что таится в ночи, поджидая неосторожных путников, одиноких и беспомощных, однако мудрые люди говорят, что не этого зла следует стеречься нам, но лишь того, что живет у каждого внутри и, подстегиваемое бесами, рвется наружу. История моя — о воине, который искал силы и славы, но нашел не того, чего чаяла его душа.

Молодой наемник хмыкнул:

— Ну-ка, отец, давай, потешь. Очень интересно, что ослиный помет вроде тебя может знать о пути воина.

Златокудрая красавица, расписная игрушечка, дернула точеной бровью, но не возмутилась брани, а купец и вовсе расхохотался, будто стадо чертей раскашлялось в пустой бочке.

— Давай, мужик, режь правду-матку!

И мужик, ничуть не смутившись от такого теплого приема, продолжил:

— Один сирота, перебивавшийся карманными кражами да попрошайничеством, ночевал в глухом рабонском тупике под грудой тряпья, служащей ему постелью. Была осень, и мальчишка неустанно размышлял, где бы ему переждать холода. И вот, когда мысли его уныло бродили по кругу, не находя выхода и отдохновения, в переулок зашел человек в черном балахоне, скрывающий лицо тряпкой так, что при свете звезд и луны можно было разглядеть только глаза. Мальчик схоронился под кучей хлама, чтобы и дыханием себя не выдать, только этот человек его все равно заприметил. И говорит, не подходя: «Малец, хочешь жить в достатке, обучиться нужному ремеслу и стать всех сильнее? От тебя ничего не требуется, только иди со мной. Если решишься, жду тебя завтра на закате у городских ворот». И, сказав это, человек исчез, будто в воздухе растворился. Был наш мальчик крепкий да стойкий, цепкий до выгоды и закаленный тяжелой жизнью, так что кому попало не верил и знал, судари мои, и вы, сударыня, что бесплатный сыр бывает только там, где мышке ломает хребет. Однако зима, по всем приметам, надвигалась суровая, магистрат святого города Рабоны выпустил законы против бездомных, так что, пораскинув мозгами так и сяк, решил наш парень попытать удачи.

— Вот ведь дурак, — вставил мечник, вздохнув с притворной печалью.  
— Дурак, — согласился крестьянин и тоже вздохнул, будто скорбел о любимой кобыле. — Как есть дурак. И вот черный человек повел мальчика пустынными дорогами, обходя стороной города и деревни. Кормились они ягодами да вяленым мясом, водой да сухарями, а спали на мокрой земле, и мальчишка уже сто раз успел проклясть собственную глупость, подстрекнувшую его покинуть благословенную Рабону. И сколько ни спрашивал малец, когда уже они доберутся и какому ремеслу собирается учить его черный человек, тот молчал, будто дал какой-то обет. И вот наконец показался город — не город, замок — не замок, а будто множество нор, выдолбленных в скале, и вокруг бог ветра играл мертвыми песками. Ничего там не росло, и ни птица не пролетела над головой, пока мальчик и его провожатый коротали дорогу до врат.

— Это где это такие земли? — подозрительно спросил купец, уперев кулак в бок. — Бывал там, мужик?  
— На востоке, сударь, на востоке, где солнце пропекает землю до каменных костей, а пустыня каждый год наступает на зеленые угодья. Где уж мне забраться в такую даль. И вот человек постучал в ворота, и, когда они бесшумно открылись, будто по волшебству, мальчишка переступил порог — и упал, заснув тяжелым, черным сном, и снилось ему, что кромсают его заживо, и боль раздирает нутро на куски, только проснуться никак не мог. И снилось ему, что учат его владеть мечом и чуять чудовищ за версту, и бежать быстрее ветра, и неделями превозмогать жажду и голод. А когда сон наконец рассеялся и мальчик открыл глаза, то с немалым удивлением обнаружил, что стал совсем седым.

И прекрасная дева, вздрогнув, вдруг потянулась к волосам и вынула из прелестной своей прически серебряную заколку, так что тяжелый локон упал вдоль дивного лица, но ничего не сказала.

— И тогда мальчику — но зачем говорю: «мальчику»? Во сне возмужал он! — дали огромный меч и приказали искать чудовищ, а найдя, отрубать им головы и брать плату с крестьян да мещан за спасение. И пошел седовласый юноша искать противника, и нашел чудовищ без числа, и рубил их, рубил и рубил, не зная отдыха и радости, с каждым днем все меньше помня о том, кем был. Так шли годы, и кровью чудовищ, которых победил наш герой, можно было бы уже заполнить крепостные рвы. И глотка воды ему было вдоволь, чтобы утолить жажду, и краюхи хлеба — чтобы не чувствовать голода целыми днями, и вино не пьянило его, а женщины в ужасе бежали, когда он обращал на них свой взор. И тоска и обида поселились в сердце воина — холодном, как лед, черном, как ночь. Но однажды на берегу реки он встретил другого похожего на себя — седого, но юного, с мечом наперевес. И тот, другой, сказал: «Я ищу зверя о тысяче зубов, на костяных ногах». И ответил наш герой: «Давай поищем вместе, за рекой». И когда переходили они мост, то заглянули в воду и увидели свои отражения — двух диковинных зверей, о тысяче зубов и на костяных ногах. И с тех пор бродят вместе, подвывая о своей судьбе и поедая путников, что припозднились в дороге.

И в наступившей тишине рассмеялся молодой мечник:

— Ну, уж про женщин, мужик, ты приврал! Хорошему мечнику всякая благосклонно уделит от щедрот! — и, не плюнув на пальцы, сам затушил свечу.

И мелькнула за окном молния, осветив застывшие фигуры за столом, и в последний раз молодой хозяин зажег огарок.

— А вот вам еще одна сказка, и, пожалуй, самая страшная из всех, — произнес молодой мечник без тени улыбки. — Когда владыка-солнце в золоченной своей карете скрылся в пурпурном будуаре заката и, облаченная в бархат тьмы, на небосводе показала свой серебряный лик госпожа наша луна, в таверне «Загадка» у Западной реки осталось пятеро странников, ожидающих ночного парома. И одним из них был черный человек, переодетый в крестьянина-простака, а другим — старый «пробужденный» под личиною молодого мечника, поднаторевший в подавлении ауры. А еще одним был глупенький йома, решивший, что он тут самый сильный и грозный зверь. Сидеть! — и привставший купец, обливаясь потом так, что видно было даже в скудном свете свечи, тяжело рухнул обратно на скамью. — А еще с ними была дева-клеймор, прекрасная, как расписная игрушечка, и наевшаяся особых пилюль, чтобы глаза стали голубыми — про людской взгляд — и чтобы йома не учуяли ее силу. Поначалу они не признали друг друга, но ведь шила-то в мешке не утаишь.

— Твой друг скрывает ауру хуже, чем ты, — деловито, безо всякого жеманства откликнулась девица, сжимая тонкие пальчики на серебряной своей шпильке, острой, как бритва. — Тот, что выдает себя за хозяина.  
— А? — сказал купец, глупо вращая заплывшими салом глазенками.  
— Только, судари мои, и вы, сударыня, самая страшная часть истории — вовсе не в том, что всем им не разойтись теперь с миром, — продолжил мечник, благосклонно кивнув даме и не обратив на купца ни малейшего внимания, — а вот в чем: отчего этот монах молчит весь вечер, будто крови в рот набрал?

И тогда все обернулись к высокому человеку в капюшоне, и он медленно поднялся на ноги, макушкой уткнувшись в потолочную балку — до того был высок. И капюшон упал с его головы, открывая лицо, и, ежели бы собрались здесь в самом деле девица, крестьянин да купец, не обошлось бы без воплей, ибо лицо на монахе было чужое, содранное с какого-то несчастного, и из глазниц по щекам сочилась кровь темная, как воды Западной реки. И мертвые губы разлепились, зашевелились, и послышались глухие щелчки, будто далекий стрекот цикад, и змеиное шипение, и треск, как от рассохшихся досок, когда на них наступишь с размаху.

А потом чудище выбросило вперед когтистую лапу, доселе скрытую рукавом балахона, и наступила тьма, и тут же раздался грохот, и крики боли, и чавканье рвущейся плоти, и еще множество звуков, сопровождающих бой отчаянный, но безнадежный. И когда молния снова осветила таверну, то взорам предстали перевернутые столы и лавки, а через выбитую дверь хлестал гонимый порывами ветра дождь.

— Что это? У него нет ауры! — закричала дева-клеймор, выставив перед собой острую шпильку, как оружие, а свободную руку прижимая к ране на боку, где темнело расползающееся кровавое пятно. — Что это, черт тебя дери, ты, скотина? — и пнула изящной своею ножкой корчащегося на полу крестьянина.

Но тот только прохрипел какую-то тарабарщину:

— Асаракам… — и отдал богу душу.

И йома-купец, валяющийся без головы, тоже помалкивал, а молодой мечник, даже не вынувший из ножен меча, сказал:

— Пойдем, Ларс, не дождаться нам нынче парома, — и хозяин таверны появился возле него невесть откуда, и подставил покосившемуся мечнику плечо, и только тут стало видно, что лишился он правой ноги, и вместо настоящей откуда ни возьмись выросла костяная — тонкая и когтистая. И, отвернувшись, двое старых зверей ушли.

Девица хотела было последовать за ними, но, подумав, остановилась, села на пол и принялась ждать, пока зарастет рана.

Ибо самая страшная сказка, судари мои, и вы, сударыни, начинается тогда, когда по доброй воле выбегаешь в ночь.


End file.
